


Pitter Pat

by SapphireSoulmate



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 16:16:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8168137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireSoulmate/pseuds/SapphireSoulmate
Summary: Matt often hears the pitter pat's of the rain.





	

_**Pitter pat. Pitter pat.** _

  
"You stuck here?" He asked.

He offered me an umbrella in the rain. I took it but never saw him again.

  
**_Pitter pat. Pitter pat._ **

  
I can hear the drops outside as I am stuck in a dark cell, enveloped in cold, cold chains.

I can only hope for freedom, for sunlight.

  
_**Pitter pat. Pitter pat.** _

  
He offered me his hand, wet and dripping from the heavy pour outside.

"You'll be okay." He said and I was.

  
_**Pitter pat. Pitter pat.** _

  
“I love you, Matt.” He confessed.

He promised me the stars and we kissed in the rain.

  
_**Pitter pat. Pitter pat.** _

  
"We'll come back back for sure." He assured.

I believed in him as he set out to fight the Galra in a turbulent storm.

  
**_Pitter pat. Pitter pat._ **

  
He was in the coms and called for me.

"I'm sorry, Matt." He said.

  
**_Pitter pat. Pitter pat._ **

  
His hands were cold when I held them.

He did not speak. He did breath.

  
**_Pitter pat. Pitter pat._ **

  
Oh, how I wept. I called for him.

“Lance! Lance! Lance...!”

  
_But all I could hear were the pitter pat’s of the rain outside._

**Author's Note:**

> you are welcome


End file.
